bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Rayne
|Date of death = |Place of death = |Affiliation(s) = Brimstone Society |Previous affiliation = |Profession(s) =Assassin |Position(s) = |Previous position(s) = Agent |Partner(s) = Severin |Previous partner(s) = |Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Kagan (Father: Deceased) |Status = Alive |Game(s) = BloodRayne BloodRayne 2 |Comic(s) = |English voice = (BR, BR2) |Japanese voice = }} Rayne is the protagonist of the BloodRayne series. She is the daughter of the vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman, making her a dhampir. Rayne is an agent of the Brimstone Society, a secret organization who works to destroy all supernatural evil. Appearance Rayne is an attractive young woman with neck-length red hair, fair skin complexion and green eyes in the BloodRayne 2 game. In the first game, her complexion is pale skin and eyes are light blue. She has a slender build and feminine figure with an above average height but also possesses a athletic physique. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother but her father is fair skinned with black hair and silver eyes. Her main signature outfit consists of a red and black corset, skin-tight matching pants, long fingerless gloves, and high-heeled leather boots. She also wears a choker with a leviathan cross in a red jewel as well as black ribbons attached by large rings in her hair. Personality Rayne is a very complex woman. She is quite intelligent, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), beyond her age and youth. She is shown to be headstrong, mature, gutsy, extremely foul-mouthed and willing to take her job very serious. As a result of it, she is extremely confident in her abilities, when it comes to fighting. Rayne is strong-willed and independent who rarely show any sign of emotions such as anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress when on a mission. Due to her personal upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also tomboyish, athletic, tenacious, resourceful, persistent and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Despite her cold attitude, she is not completely cruel and ruthless to everyone, but she does form relationships with her mentor Mynce and partner Severin as well as other people who knew her well. She has somewhat of a kind and gentle soul while she puts on a tough face in a battle since Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, who kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from the fear, pain and death of her foes. She behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards her victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing" in the first game - meaning that towards people or creatures that kill senselessly to the undeserving and for evil. She is also rather cocky, flirtatious and belittles her opponents before killing them. She seems to not care much for most of humanity (she does prefer to be thought of as half human, half vampire) although she has been shown to have a caring side about a few people (Sir Tremayne and her mother are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and dedication to her job. History Rayne is an American dhampir, born some time in 1915. Her mother was raped and killed by her vampire father, Kagan. He later murdered Rayne's entire family on her mothers side so that the only person Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Not long after in 1933, she was recruited by Brimstone and her first mission was to find survivors in the town of Mortton, Louisiana and eradicate a supernatural infestation. Upon destroying the source, the Maraiseq queen, she discovered a strange glowing rib in its body. The rib immediately moved on it's own as Rayne touched it and forced itself into her own rib cage as she fell over in pain. Shortly after, a man by the name of Jurgen Wulf found her and pulled the rib out of Rayne's chest with his own gloved demonic hand and left her for dead. Five years later, Rayne was assigned to infiltrate a nazi sub-bay and mining facility on the coast of Argentina to gather information on lost demonic relics and kill officers of a secret branch of nazis call the G.G.G. Later on, Rayne found the relic the nazis were mining for, the left eye of Beliar, the demon that was the orginal ruler of hell before Lucifer. To continue her mission, she stowed away on a U-boat that took her to Germany, where she learned the G.G.G. were searching for the most powerful and dangerous relic in Castle Gaustadt, the black heart of Beliar. After fighting her way through the castle ruins, G.G.G. officers and monstrous feral vampires she confronts Jurgen Wulf and the newly resurrected Beliar, putting an end to them both and saving the world from devastation. For the next 60 years after 1939 and the apparent death of her father in Brimstone Headquaters, she made it a personal mission to gather information on and kill the vampiric family of Kagan to avenge her mothers family and her foster-father, Sir Treymane. During this time, the Cult of Kagan was conducting research and planning for world domination. These plans were put into action on October 31, 2004 at the mansion of Dariel Zerenski, the aristocratic son of Kagan. Many of the city's prominent and powerful citizens were killed and many unfortunate people that live and work on the streets were being kidnapped. Rayne and her parter, Severin, were assigned to investigate and put an end to the Cult of Kagan. Racing against time, Rayne soon enough discovers their plan, to cover the city skies with a blood-red cloud called the Shroud that will fully block the rays of the sun to allow vampires to walk around freely during the day. Fearing the possible outcome, Rayne destroys a tower that produces the Shroud, but its too late. There were other towers built around the city and she saw that Kagan was still alive. During this time, Brimstone has gone silent and the city is in ruins by being overrun with vampires, so Rayne and Severin go on their own to reach Kagan's tower and kill her remaining evil step-siblings. One by one they all fall to Rayne till she reaches Kagan's throne room and fights him to the death, avenging her mother, city and unfortunate life. With her father dead, Rayne assumed control of the vampire kingdom Kagan made and the Sun Gun until the city is purged of all vampiric evil , giving herself the title of "Empress". But the threat doesn't end there. During the fight, Kagan mentioned there being other vampire lords all over the Earth that will want to come and claim his kingdom for themselves. Brimstone had made preparations if there was ever going to be a vampire apocalypse, they took their operations underground and to gather as many survivors as they can. But it's likely they've drawn definite lines and will kill anything even vaguely vampiric, including Rayne and Severin, leaving their current relationship with the organization unknown. Plot BloodRayne She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. They sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring the demon Beliar back to life. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called 'Daemites' against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. Rayne hunted the Daemites to their source, gaining the eye of Beliar in the process. She blew up the base and defeated the high ranking Nazi Mauler in single combat. She traced Jürgen Wulf to Germany and faced off with him and the reborn Beliar. Rayne managed to triumph over the both of them and was told that her father had been found. BloodRayne 2 60 years after her failed attempt to kill Kagan, Rayne investigated her siblings. Rayne succeeded in killing her father, but unfortunately, the Shroud still lingers over the city and Rayne declares that she and Brimstone will somehow destroy it. At the end, Severin tells Rayne that more vampire overlords will come after Rayne and Brimstone Society makes base in the city, killing the remaining demons and rescuing any survivors. Ending with Rayne saying: "These next few years are going to be very interesting". Equipment * Twin Blades: Rayne's signature weapons. They are steel blades forged with brimstone left behind by demons going between Hell and Earth. Rayne obtained these shortly before joining the Brimstone Society, from an old man named Declan Finney, who was once dhampir himself, the original owner and maker, as well as a former member of the Brimstone Society. They are the last known pair to exist, though its possible other blades still exist. The blades themselves are mounted on bracers, which are secured to her forearms; reinforced handles on the overside of the blades provide a good hold; when not in use, they pivot 180 degrees behind Rayne’s arms; the blades are three feet long, virtually indestructible and almost double in length while in her Blood Fury state. Courtesy of the hellish runes located near the base of the handles, they focus her rage and redirect it, granting her the Bloodrage ability after a sufficient number of slashes to enemies. Vampires and other creatures of evil of extremely vulnerable to the "hell-born" steel blades. Rayne has nicknamed them her “Angels.” * Steel stiletto heels ''': Rayne's bootheels have conical steel spikes on them so when she kicks an enemy they will be injured or killed by the heels pointed tips. * '''Chain Harpoon: A gift from her former mentor, Mynce. She is equipped with a small harpoon secured under her left wrist in which she shoots to pierce and hook her enemies with, then pulls back on the chain in order to reel an enemy closer to feed or throw them in a direction she chooses. It can also be used to interact with objects, potentially used as a grappling hook (Mynce used hers in such a manner after her fight with Rayne to save herself from the fall before the wall broke open.) and used as a mid range weapon that does a small amount of damage. Similar to her blades, it is made of steel that was tempered over hellish brimstone and the chain can extend to around 40 - 45 feet in length. * Various Firearms and Explosives: In the first game Rayne can hold a variety of guns she found on the floor or taken from killed enemies, but when they run out of bullets she will discard them because she doesn't have additional ammo. (She cannot pick up ammo, but can replace discarded guns.) She has the strength to fire fully automatic guns in each hand regardless of recoil, wield heavy firearms effortlessly and with deadly accuracy as if they were toys. She can carry four light guns, two heavy guns, two explosives and one special weapon. Types used: # Revolers # Semi-automatic pistols # Repeating rifles # Shotguns # Battle rifles # Submachine guns # Assault rifle (One type in game) # Light and Heavy machine guns # Sniper rifle (One type in game) # Grenade launcher (One type in game) # Rocket launchers # Dynamite sticks # Grenades * The Carpathian Dragons: In the second game, Rayne wields these dual handguns that alchemically process blood in order to make projectiles that are lethal to vampires as well as non-vampires. They gain their blood-ammunition supply by draining it through large hypodermic needles from Rayne's victims and storing the blood in their reservoirs or when empty, drawing it directly from Rayne herself but never completely to the point of death. They can only be used by Dhampirs, though it is not explained how or why, and have six firing modes. Each mode has three upgrade levels to increase the maximum ammunition count. Firing Modes: * Blood Shot: Semi-automatic * Blood Stream: Fully automatic * Blood Spray: Shotgun burst * Blood Bomb: Time-delayed stickybomb * Blood Flame: Fireballs * Blood Hammer: Mini-rockets Powers and Abilities As a dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance as well as other traits. She has a natural immunity to most vampire weaknesses due to her human heritage on her mothers side such as hypersensitivity to holy items or places - such as a church or graveyard, the mystical purity of silver weapons, repulsion to garlic, stakes to the heart and so on. Her upbringing and training has honed all of her physical and supernatural abilities, making her Brimstone’s most powerful and deadliest agent. Basic Combat * Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. While feeding, she can use her prey as a meat-shield and shoot at the same time if necessary. She can only take blood from humanoids. Even if the blood is diseased or poisoned, she’s immune to it. She can even feed on the blood of certain vampires, which very quickly restores her health. * Jumping: In a single jump, Rayne is able to reach over 20 feet straight up in the air. She can also perform a spiraling rebound kick while jumping to breach weak obstacles, knock over enemies and gain extra distance. If jumping from extreme heights, Rayne can survive and land on her feet, unfazed by the impact. * Kicking: Rayne utilizes her powerful legs almost exclusively rather than her fists (Probably because her hands are mostly occupied by her blades). She is able to perform many basic and advanced kicks from different martial art styles with ease. The speed and power of her kicks are strong enough to kill and send adult men flying off their feet. * Acrobatics: Being naturally skilled with inhuman agility and balance, she can tightrope across extremely narrow walkways or wires that normally prove very difficult or impossible for humans, moving at full speed without falling or losing balance. She can walk up or across very steep platforms and not lose her footing. Rayne is able to reach elevated places with any sturdy horizontal structure she is able to wrap her hands around and swing her body up to gain height, as well as wall-jump vertical surfaces. She can even squat or hang upside down from a pole and shoot her guns. She can grind down on rails or pipes at fast speeds, slashing or shooting if she pleases. Lastly, she can perform many different types of somersaults, backflips and cartwheels to flank an opponent or dodge an attack. Special Moves *'Extruded View': With Beliar's left eye, Rayne's sight is vastly improved. She uses this ability to give herself telescopic vision, it can be used to snipe enemies or view the environment from great distances. *'Rage Attack': At the cost of 1/3 her rage, Rayne can execute an attack with her blades that’s slightly less powerful than a full Blood Rage attack but is more powerful than a normal attack and is accessible at any time and can normally kill non-bosses in one attack. (Theoretically, she should be able to perform three Rage Attacks with a full rage meter, but in the game only two are possible.) Aura Powers *'Aura SenseBloodRayne'' name/'''Aura Vision:BloodRayne 2 name Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings and points of interest through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her an indication of their health and current emotional state. * Ghost Feed: A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies. * Enthrall: The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off or take too much damage. It doesn’t work on large enemies or bosses. Rage Powers * Blood Rage: Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger and she can’t be knocked over by enemies, but she cannot block. * Blood Fury: Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can not restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, she can’t be knocked over and nor can she block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way. Also while in Blood Fury, Rayne is invulnerable to damage. * Blood Storm: A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its radius instantly. Some large enemies and powerful bosses are not killed by Blood Storm instantly, but are still damaged by it. Speed Powers * Dilated Perception: Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. * Super Speed: Rayne's perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also moves faster than normal. * Freeze Time: Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move and she can casually walk past bullets or explosions. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Rayne can withstand sunlight to a certain degree, unlike most vampires who burn to ashes within direct light almost instantly. But she can't withstand it for a long period of time, as when the sun's rays touches her skin it causes smoke to evaporate off her skin in a slow burn until her health is depleted. * Water: She cannot withstand fresh or saltwater for extended periods of time as it will burn her like acid. Small amounts do very minimal harm and cause small stinging pain, but large volumes or submersion will accelerate damage. Holy water doesn't have any extended effects, it damages like normal water. Trivia *Rayne is the first video-game character that appeared in , in the October 2004 U.S. edition as part of an article entitled "Gaming Grows Up". *She was originally was going to have a "militant, dark Gothic look a brunette with tight buns in her hair and a very severe body line" the character went through several design changes, with an active goal to make her as appealing and distinctive as possible in order to create a franchise with lasting appeal. *Rayne's character was inspired by an existing Terminal Reality-created character, the dhampir Svetlana Lupescu, who appeared in their 1999 game . *In BloodRayne 2, in the beginning cinematic inside Zerenski's Ball he asks her if she would like a glass of wine, to which she replies with the classic Dracula quote "I never drink wine." This might also reference Zerenski's classical vampire horror abilities of transforming into bats as a boss later on in the level. * She placed eleventh on the list of the "Top 50 Sexiest Vampires. * described providing voice acting for the character as "a blast", though added she couldn't say she identified with the character. Bailey stated that during voice acting sessions, the director would occasionally approach her with changes to the game's script; if the dialog was nasty enough to cause her to blush while saying the lines, he felt the change was good. stated Rayne's appearance had a large impact upon her, citing Rayne's red hair and her desire to further understand the character. She went on to further describe her portrayal of the character as exhibiting "lots of sadness" as well as "strong sense of justice". *Rayne appears as a playable bonus character in another Majesco game , where player kills zombies in New York during Christmas. She can be unlocked after completing all missions, or obtaining gold medal on mission 33. Once unlocked, she can then be bought for 1250000$ ingame money. Rayne is limited by the gamestyle though, and only uses ranged weapons, not her signature hand-blades. *Rayne was featured subtlety as an avatar in the movie Ready Player One. Just as the final battle is starting and all the players are running into battle, she can be seen in the shot with Tracer, standing very close to Lara Croft on the far left side of the screen with one of her blades held in the air and shouting “First to the key” with the others. Her outfit and bright red hair could be seen for a split second. Gallery Rayne concept.jpg|The original beta version of Rayne; then Svetlana Lupescu Rayne BloodRayne costume 2.jpg|The first in-game model Rayne BloodRayne costume 1.jpg|Rayne in BloodRayne Rayne BloodRayne 2 costume.jpg|Rayne in BloodRayne 2 Rayne dress.jpg|Rayne in a dress in BloodRayne 2 Rayne_(Comic_book_series).jpg|Rayne in the comic book series Dark_Rayne_(Comic_book_series).jpg|Rayne's dark alter ego in the comic book series Dark Rayne.jpg|Dark Rayne in BloodRayne 2 1052049-bloodrayne 10.jpg|Cut-scene model in BloodRayne 2 Cowgirl Rayne.jpg|Alternate costume Cowgirl Rayne Schoolgirl Rayne.jpg|Alternate costume Schoolgirl Rayne Rayne dress with weapons.jpg MynceRayne.jpg Dr Báthory Mengele.jpg 829978-skies afair.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:BloodRayne: Betrayal characters Category:Female characters Category:Dhampir Category:Brimstone society members